


About a Scientist

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pining, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word obsession comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://deannie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deannie.livejournal.com/)**deannie** for the great beta.

_Things John Sheppard knows about Rodney McKay:_

He can't survive without his morning coffee--or, to be more accurate, nobody can survive _him_ without his morning coffee. But then again, everyone knows that.

He has regular nightmares. John knows this because, when the two of them share a tent on overnight missions, Rodney will often jerk awake in the middle of the night. But that's all it is, a jerk and a sudden extra breath. If John weren't a light sleeper--and trained by the military himself to wake up like that in enemy territory--he wouldn't know this.

_Things John Sheppard doesn't know about Rodney McKay:_

What his nightmares are about. Whether Rodney dreams about the things that did happen (deaths: Gaul, Dumais, Grodin) (enemies: Wraith, Genii) or, like John, the things that could have happened (a wormhole closing on a trapped puddlejumper; their bodies dying on a planet full of mist while their minds continue blithely inventing things; Atlantis crumbling under the wrath of a storm, a flood, a Wraith attack).

_Things John Sheppard wishes he could forget about Rodney McKay:_

What he looks like walking into an energy cloud with no guarantee that he'll come back out.

What he sounds like when he thinks John is being a fool. (John kind of likes the way Rodney sounds when he thinks John is being an idiot, but there's a whole other tone of voice used when John is about to, say, wander off to hang with an Ascended being, and that's the tone John would rather he didn't know.)

What his blood looks like seeping onto his uniform sleeve.

What he sounds like when he's truly, desperately afraid.

_Things John Sheppard wants to learn about Rodney McKay:_

How he kisses. Would it be fast, hard, maybe a little sloppy in his impatience to get on with things? Maybe instead he'd map John's mouth like they've mapped the city, find out everything there is to know about John without laying a hand on him. John thinks Rodney could drive him crazy doing that. Then again, sometimes he thinks he's been driven crazy already just thinking about it. This doesn't stop him from continuing to think about it repeatedly--the word obsession comes to mind.

_Things John Sheppard is afraid to learn about Rodney McKay:_

The usual. Sexual orientation. Attraction. Willingness to deal with admittedly smart-assed officers while not on interplanetary missions or saving the galaxy.

Or lack of any or all of the above.


End file.
